


Chloe Valentine's Secretly Sappy Heart

by osterac1999



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Love Jenna Rolan, M/M, Sappy, all of these pairings and legit EVERY pairing is cute please, chloe cares about them you Fools, everyone's being real cute and real dumb sometimes, jenna's got dirt you can't escape chlo, me?? writing for different pairings?? waaaay more likely than you think, that rake? mad dance skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Wrapped in a warm sweater and wearing, frankly, ugly uggs was Jenna’s idea of a fantastic fall day. Well, thatandsipping on a pumpkin spice latte, sitting on a porch, and watching all of her dumb friends rake leaves in Chloe’s yard. She turned the page she was reading, put her bookmark in, and closed it, turning all of her attention to their ridiculous antics.





	Chloe Valentine's Secretly Sappy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli_beeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/gifts).



> This is for the gift exchange and this is for eli!!! I love you eli and this was so fun to write!!! (Also my title? Total call out for myself...)
> 
> <3 <3

Wrapped in a warm sweater and wearing, frankly, ugly uggs was Jenna’s idea of a fantastic fall day. Well, that _and_ sipping on a pumpkin spice latte, sitting on a porch, and watching all of her dumb friends rake leaves in Chloe’s yard. She turned the page she was reading, put her bookmark in, and closed it, turning all of her attention to their ridiculous antics.

 

Jake and Michael had begun to form their own pile of leaves, relatively far away from everyone. She prided herself in her ability to read lips, but they were much too far away for her to decipher what they said. She did, though, catch the blush on Jake’s face when Michael doubled over, clearly laughing at something he said. Jake seemed to make a split second decision, grabbing Michael’s hand and _dragging_ him into their pile. She laughed into her hand when he came back up, spluttering.

 

Christine had taken to doing a dance featuring her rake and a slightly dumbfounded Jeremy. _She_ wasn’t actually dancing, but she seemed to be playing the part of the instructor for Mr. Heere and Ms. Rake. She had somehow- in the four seconds Jenna had looked away- grabbed Jeremy’s forgotten rake and took to poking his feet if he stepped out of the _oddly_ specific box she had set up for him. Eventually, this all fell apart when she accidentally hit his leg a _bit_ too hard and he tumbled down, slamming onto the ground next to their leaf pile. Jenna could practically hear his groan and Christine’s frantic apologies. Jeremy just laughed and let her help him up, holding onto her hand after he was back on his feet. If they weren’t already dating, Jenna would have punched them by now with the looks they were giving each other.

 

The last pair to gain her focus was Rich and Brooke, who were two opposites on the leaf raking spectrum. That is to say, Brooke was _trying_ to do her job while Rich goofed off. Every time she collected a cute, neat pile he looked her in the eyes and just _stampeded_ through it, disrupting it and crushing the leaves. After he did this for the fifth time, she turned to him and glared, pointing the rake at him. Jenna could practically hear her growl of, “if you step through my leaf pile one more time, I can and _will_ shove this rake up your ass.” Her glare must’ve been intense because he immediately cowered, stepping back _at least_ three feet from the pile. He offered her a sheepish nod of his head and she grinned, thanking him for his cooperation.

 

Jenna heard a huff of laughter besides her and she turned, looking at Chloe. She had a huge smile on her face, and was trying (and failing) to hide it behind her hand. She followed her gaze and- unsurprisingly- found that it was on Brooke. Jenna placed her book on the side table along with her drink and turned to Chloe, a gleam in her eye. It took her a few seconds to notice but when she did, she groaned.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Jenna.” She warned, smile dropping. She turned fully to her, but she noticed that Chloe still kept one eye on Brooke.

 

“Don’t think about what?” She asked innocently. She glanced to her drink and swore internally, wishing she had her drink to sip to complete the ‘innocent’ image.

 

Chloe groaned again, sliding down her chair a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her. After a few seconds of no reaction from Jenna, she sighed and buried her face in her hands. “Just get it over with.”

 

Jenna clapped her hands together and leaned forward. “Do you not want me to mention the literal heart eyes you’re giving Brooke? Or- _or_ that proud look just now when she threatened Rich? Huh?” She asked, giddiness extremely apparent.

 

Chloe glanced at her between her fingers. “I know you’re just bursting to say more. So. Fuck it, keep going Jenna.” She was _so_ going to regret that.

 

She sent a wolfish grin her way as she pulled out her phone, and opened a note titled ‘Chloe is GAY’. “ _Well_ , for starters, let’s begin with you getting _extremely_ jealous when John asked her out, which was _immediately_ followed by a vicious smirk when he got rejected by her.”

 

She watched Chloe sink down further before she continued.

 

“Not good enough? Alright, well, how about the fact that you almost _fainted_ when she asked you to prom. Despite-” She plowed on, ignoring how red Chloe was getting. “-knowing for _three_ years that was the plan. Honestly, honey, how was that a _shock_?”

 

Chloe’s head was level with the arm rests at this point.

 

“If you _really_ want recent, let’s take a trip back to _yesterday_.” She closed her note and pulled up her photo album, swiping through her pictures for a few seconds before she landed on the one she wanted. She shoved the phone in her face and _loved_ how much more red Chloe got. The picture on the screen was Brooke, who looked absolutely snug in Chloe’s jacket, and Chloe, who was holding onto her arms, looking a bit cold, but smiling nonetheless. “Brooke was cold, you gave her your jacket- classic gay moment.” She gave her an incredulous look. “Plus, it was fifty degrees, how were you _not_ dying?”

 

Chloe mumbled something under her breath, and Jenna sighed, leaning back into her own chair. “Looks like I’ll have to pull out the big guns.”

 

“Wha- the _big_ guns?” Chloe asked, quickly pulling herself up. “Jenna, what the fuck-”

 

She cleared her throat, silencing Chloe. “Monday, February 13th. One Ms. Chloe Valentine walked into school with _the_ biggest-”

 

She paled. “Jenna, _no_.” She breathed out, death grip on the arm rest.

 

“-grin on her face. She completely ignored the other students around her, not even stopping to _insult_ Madeline. When she turned the corner, her eyes were set on-” Jenna made a choked sound as Chloe practically jumped onto her, trying to shut her up.

 

“I get it! I fucking get it, Jenna, you _don’t_ have to continue.” At Jenna’s small nod, she fell back into her chair. With a huff, she turned her head to the side. “You don’t have to tell me, I already know I’m in too deep.”

 

Jenna gave her an exasperated groan. “Just _tell_ her! It’s not that hard, Chlo. You’ve been pining over each other for _so long_.”

 

Chloe snorted. “Yeah? What, do you have a mile long list of _that_ proof, too?” She turned to laugh right in her face, but was stopped by the deadpan expression on her face. “Oh my fucking God.”

 

Jenna hummed. “I can’t prove her feelings, but I’ll give you the Jenna promise that you _at least_ have a chance.” ‘At least’ was a definite understatement. She patted Chloe on the shoulder, then stood up and stretched. She glanced at the time and, considering it was around noon, she decided everyone deserved a break.

 

Chloe caught on, stood up, and called out, “Hey, losers! We’re eating lunch, either join us or fucking starve!” She promptly turned and made her way inside, presumably, to start setting up for lunch.

 

Jenna watched as Jake and Michael scrambled up from their pile, looking _slightly_ more rumpled than strictly necessary. She resolved to ask Michael for every detail later, hoping it would end in some sort of relationship confirmation. Jeremy was tugging Christine along, fingers entwined, as they both shot Michael a we’re-talking-later-look. As soon as Rich had the okay to leave their pile, he abandoned Brooke to finish up. She glared at his back as she stuffed the last of her leaves into a garbage bag. She brought the bag along with her as she made her way to the porch.

 

“What were you two fighting about?” She asked, concern evident on her face. She placed the bag on the ground and face Jenna, hands on her hips.

 

“Oh, we weren’t _fighting_. I’d be dead if we were.” Jenna grinned. “I was trying to talk some sense into Chloe and I think it might’ve worked.”

 

Brooke laughed. “Sure, Jenna, whatever you say.”

 

She watched her step inside, immediately appearing by Chloe’s side. The warm looks traded between the two weren’t missed by Jenna and she sighed. Why did it always take her friends to long to act on their feelings? 

 

When she finally got inside, she sat next to Michael and nudged his side, giving him a smirk. He flushed and nudged her back, giving her a sheepish smile. Her smirk grew. At least _someone_ was doing something about their feelings. She shot a look toward Brooke and Chloe, internally sighing as they ignored the other’s pining. At least they were funny in their obliviousness. It was hilarious to watch them dance around each other. So hilarious, in fact, she wanted to trip one of them so their dance would fall apart, ending with one of them landing on the other.

 

Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but her example was to the point.

 

Suffice to say, she was getting a little tired of all the dancing around each other everyone was doing. Honestly, it was pure luck that she had caught Chloe staring _and_ in a good mood. Hopefully, Jenna’s call out was the last push she needed.

 

She watched Chloe lean a little more into Brooke, letting her touches linger a little longer and she smiled softly.

 

Yeah, that did the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it eli!!! Your prompts were Gold and I loved them all but this one spoke to me tbh. Love you!!!<3 <3
> 
> If y'all wanna come yell at me my tumblr is @cuddlehoe


End file.
